


In The Depths of My Soul I Know We Will Survive

by Meghan8awesome



Series: LatteWeek2k19 [3]
Category: CyberSix, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acxa is Griselda, Alternate Universe - Fusion, CYBERSIX IS A MASTERPIECE, Getting Together, He wasn't always a cat though, I'm way too excited for this au, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith is Data 7, Keith is a cat, Lance in a catsuit, Lance is a superhero, Latte Week 2019, Literally keith is a cat, Love Triangle? Kind of?, M/M, Matt is a teacher, Mild Angst, Modern setting kinda, Non-Graphic Violence, but not really, non-major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: Honerva has been too quiet lately and it's putting Lance on edge. He knows the final confrontation is coming, the question is, will he be able to stop her? Or die trying?





	In The Depths of My Soul I Know We Will Survive

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 DAY 3 DAY 3. I'm back again and who can believe I'm actually posting shit consistently?? I can't!! Anyway this is a fusion of 2 of my favourite shows of all time! I'm a Canadian born in the mid 90's so I grew up with this amazing cartoon called Cybersix. If this is your first time hearing about it GO WATCH IT IMMEDIATELY IT IS SO GOOD. It's 13 episodes, easily found on YouTube and trust me it is worth it. You ever wanted a cartoon about a non-binary superhero who beats the absolute shit out of Nazis and was first published in Argentina? HAVE I GOT THE SHOW FOR YOU!! 
> 
> In absolute seriousness it is so good and I recommend it so highly. Also Panther. Just ugh so good.
> 
> ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING! TO THE STORY!!! 
> 
> Day 3 Superheros/Supernatural

His black cape flows behind him like water as he leaps from roof to roof. His boots make no noise as he streaks through the skyline of Meridiana.

It’s been too quiet lately. 

After the rush of attacks Honerva has been staging for the past few months, more than a week of silence is starting to drive him a little crazy. He’s glad for the reprieve, he was pretty banged up after the last fight, Acxa had done a number on him before falling to her death off that bridge. 

She’d done a number on Matt too which was worse. The other man had taken to trying to help Lance more and more lately and putting himself in the line of fire more and more often. 

Lance is Cybersix! He isn’t hurt easily and even though he appreciates the help his friend provides, Matt is getting ridiculously close to figuring out who Cybersix really is and that can only put Matt in more danger. The romantic tension Lance can’t keep out of every interaction Matt has with his alter ego is definitely a factor in that.

Acxa figuring it out was bad enough and she’s no longer a threat. Lance tried to save her though. He tries to save them all. 

Honerva is stepping up her game and the longer in between attacks makes Lance more and more wary of what she could be planning. The final confrontation is coming and Lance doesn’t like feeling the time slipping away.

~~~~~~~~

After classes Lance and Matt are on their way to their usual diner for an early dinner when Lance here’s whispers of an island in the bay. He’s immediately suspicious, there’s no island in the bay. He grabs Matt’s hand much to the older man’s protests and leads him up the stairs leading off the street.

“Lance what the hell!” Lance doesn’t say anything, just keeps pulling Matt along.

They reach the viewpoint above the street and they both gasp at the sight before them. 

“What the hell is that!” Matt exclaims.

Lance moves closer to the railing of the viewpoint, “It, it looks like an island. What is an island doing in the bay?”

“Islands don’t move like that, they don’t move at all so why is it getting closer?” 

“I have a bad feeling about this Matt.” Lance says, never taking his eyes off of the black shape drawing closer to the city.

He doesn’t see Matt flash a concerned look his way.

~~~~~~~~

Lance unlocks the door to his apartment only to be knocked to the floor by a very irate panther. Holding a familiar photograph in its mouth.

“Ack! Keith what the hell!” The panther looks him dead in the eyes, pushing the photo in his mouth. 

“What are you trying to tell me here man? That’s us before Honerva… Honerva.” Keith nods, “What about her? She’s not even here” Keith snarls.

“She’s here?! She’s in Meridiana?” Lance curses as he climbs to his feet from where Keith knocked him to the floor and starts pacing around his small apartment.

“If she’s in the city then whatever she’s got planned is going to be big. Wait a minute! The island! She’s gotta have something to do with the island!” Lance stops in front of his window and looks out at the setting sun.

“This is it, isn’t it?” Keith whines in response.

“I need to do something first.” Lance moves to his small closet to grab his iconic black catsuit and cape. 

The glasses are the first thing to come off. The gel brushed out of his hair. He pulls the flesh coloured patches off his cheeks to reveal the glowing blue marks high on his cheek bones and takes out his brown coloured contacts to reveal his own almost glowing blue eyes. 

He pulls on the catsuit and the fingerless gloves he wears to honour his fallen brother, now panther. His cape pinned to his collar and hood pulled up. 

Once ready he runs to his open window and leaps into the night. 

~~~~~~~~

A knock on his window pulls Matt from his marking. Only one person ever shows up to his apartment through the window and he scrambles to let the man that haunts his dreams  into the room. 

“Cybersix? What’s going on? You don’t usually come to me unless there’s an emergency.” the gorgeous man before him hugs himself tight before shaking his head.

“There’s something I need to take care of tonight, but I came here to tell you something first.” Cybersix pins him with that intense blue gaze and he feels his heart skip.

“What is it?” Matt gulps.

The smaller man moves closer, letting his hands drop to his sides. He looks up into Matt’s eyes with a sad smile. A face like that shouldn’t ever look so heartbroken.

“I wanted to thank you.” the man whispers.

“Thank me for what? I’m more of a hindrance to you most of the time.” Matt jokes.

“You’ve been more help to me then you could ever know. So thank you Matt, for everything you’ve done for me.” The shorter man’s eyes glisten with unshed tears and Matt can’t help but feel like this is goodbye.

Matt can’t let this chance escape, he can’t let this be goodbye so he brings his right hand up to lift the shorter man’s chin. He leans in closer and Cybersix stops him.

“Matt, I can’t. I’m not human Matt, I was made in a lab by a crazy scientist. I can’t…”

“I’ve never cared about that, you’ve got more heart than any man I’ve ever met and that’s what draws me to you.” he leans a little closer, Cybersix’s hands have fisted in his shirt against his chest.

“Matt…”

Matt shushes him and presses his lips to Lance’s. Lance leans into the kiss after a beat.

They hold each other softly, sharing their chaste kiss. He can feel the tears streaming down the hero’s face and how his hands shake where they’re clenching tightly against his chest. 

The hero of Meridiana pushes away from him to break the kiss and makes a break for the window. The tears visibly flying from his eyes.

“Wait!” Matt calls after him but the hero doesn’t turn around. He leaps from roof to roof until he’s out of Matt’s sight.

He tears his gaze from the empty skyline and sees a small box on his desk, where the hero had been leaning earlier.

He rushes to open it and finds a very familiar pair of glasses. Glasses he sees everyday on the face of his best friend.

“Lance.” he gasps before making his decision. He rushes to the door and down to the street. He’s going to Cybersix, no, Lance, and he’s going to make sure this isn’t goodbye.

~~~~~~~~

As Lance dashes out Matt’s window, he can’t keep the tears from falling and he barely holds back the sobs. 

His whisper of “Goodbye Matt.” is lost to the wind rushing around him.

~~~~~~~~

Keith is waiting for him on the edge of the forest where Honerva’s lab resides.

“Let’s go Data 7.” Lance says levelly to Keith beside him and they dash off into the woods.

They come up on the lab quickly without being spotted, the tall and broad silhouettes of the Fixed Ideas are a dead give away. The man and the panther make quick work of the brutes and head into the lab. They meet little resistance in the building and take most of the obstacles in their path out with well placed kicks and throws. 

The two come up on the main laboratory and find the computer controlling the giant island that has now made landfall in the heart of Meridiana. They Make their way quickly through the giant pods holding all manner of monsters and creations suspended in bright green liquid. Sustenance. 

“Data 7, guard the door, I’m going to see if I can’t turn that thing around!” Lance makes his way to the computer, but it’s locked with a pass-code he won’t be able to crack in the twenty minutes they’ve got before it hits the center of the city. He’s still not sure of what this thing is supposed to do but it can’t be good if Honerva is involved.

A growl comes from the direction of Keith and the door.

“You won’t be able to stop it you know. It’s too late to turn it around and think it won’t completely destroy the city.” The creaky voice of their creator says calmly from the doorway.

“I can redirect it and cause minimal damage though and that’s all I really need to do.” Lance growls back. 

This is the woman that made him, that designed him and Keith for some wicked purpose. That destroyed their brothers and sisters when they failed to measure up. That caused so much pain and for what? To create the perfect species? The Cyber series was far from perfect, still forced to die without the substance known as Sustenance. Still trapped under their creator’s heel.

“Good luck doing that without the password Cybersix.” the woman smirks.

“He won’t be needing the password mother. I’ve already turned the beast away from the city.” a smooth voice says from one of the now active screens of the computer. 

“Lotor, what could you possibly be talking about?” Honerva glares at her son.

“I’ve already turned the island, I’ve sent it home. Changed the computer password while I was at it.” Lotor smirks.

“What! How dare you betray me!” Honerva snarls. 

“I don’t take kindly to having my city destroyed on your whims mother. I hope you enjoy the destruction of one of your own creations for once. And Cybersix, nothing personal but you’ve caused me more anguish then anyone except my mother. You have been a worthy adversary but alas, I must bid you both farewell.” the screen goes black.

“That little brat! How dare he turn on me! I created him!” the mad woman shrieks. 

Lance takes one last look at the screen showing the progress of the island and sees how close it is to the lab. 

“Island detonation in two minutes.” an automated voice announces. 

A snarl of frustration comes from the scientist behind him and Lance decides that it’s time to leave now. 

“Well, if i’m going to die by my own creation anyways, I might as well stop you two from escaping first!” the sound of a button being slammed hits Lance’s ears. 

The pods throughout the lab burst open and the floor floods with Sustenance. 

“Fight your way out of this Cybersix!” Honerva cackles as she makes her way to the doors of the lab to attempt to escape herself.

Only to be stopped by a large creature with orangey-red skin and long claws. The creature backs her into the lab as he other beings in the room all ignore Lance and Keith and make their way over to Honerva.

Lance and Keith realize the opening they’ve been given and race to the nearest exit as the creatures begin to attack the witch who made them, her screams echoing into the halls as Lance and Keith run as fast as possible to escape the building about to be blown up. 

“Island detonation in thirty seconds.” the automated voice says.

“Shit we’d better find that damn door!” Lance yells as they turn another corner and race to the exit at the end of the hall. 

They reach the door as the sound of the explosion blows through the building.

~~~~~~~~

Matt has somehow commandeered himself a motorbike and if his mother could see him now she’d have his head! He races through the streets of Meridiana towards the cliffs outside the city. The island is clearly headed there and he knows that’s where Lance will be.

He’s on the mountain road, halfway to the edge of the forest when the island once again makes landfall. He puts the pedal to the metal and forces the bike as fast as it can go to have a chance at making it. 

The island is in the forest now, and it’s stopped moving. Whatever is going to happen is seconds away from happening and Matt isn’t close enough. He tries but the bike can’t go any faster, he’s not going to make it.

The island explodes.

The forest goes up in flames.

Matt brings the bike to a stop and watches in horror as the last place his best friend was goes up in smoke. Taking the hero of Meridiana with it.

Taking Cybersix with it.

Taking Lance.

~~~~~~~~

It’s been a week since the explosion. Classes have been cancelled in the light of their missing teacher who everyone thinks was captured by Lotor who’s still running amok in the city somewhere. He can’t do much damage with the person behind all his wacky monsters gone but he’s still got the burly Fixed Ideas and a couple Technos he can use to wreak havoc on the city.

They all feel the ache of the loss of Cybersix. He saved them all on multiple occasions and they all know he was the one who saved them this time, at the cost of his own life. 

No one feels the sting of that loss more acutely than Matt does. Not only did they lose the hero of the city, but he lost his best friend and the man he was starting to love all in one. 

He should have known they were the same person, the look in his eyes when he smiled was a dead give away. The flirting and the jokes, the same. Looking back on it all now, the similarities are glaring and so obvious. Matt kicks himself for not realizing it sooner.

But Lance didn’t want him to figure it out.

He wanted to keep Matt safe and letting him know who he was? That would put a massive target on Matt’s back. 

That kiss really was goodbye.

He makes his way down the familiar road to a familiar apartment building. He knows now that it was Lance’s but he knew it as Cybersix’s. He wonders if Data 7 was with him at least when the building blew. 

Matt comes around the corner of the street slowly, hoping to god that the light in that window will be on and this can all be a terrible memory. 

The window is dark. 

He sighs in defeat, “Don’t get your hopes up like that Matt, you know he’s gone. If he hasn’t come back by now he’s not coming back.”

He turns around and heads home.

~~~~~~~~

He opens the door to his own apartment slowly. He walks in and throws his keys on the hook near the door before letting his jacket fall from his shoulders and walking stiffly to his armchair in the living room.

He sags into the chair and stares out the window.

“I’m going to miss you Lance.” he whispers as the tears that he’s kept from falling all week finally well up and cascade down his face.

“Miss me? Why? I’m right here.” 

Matt’s head snaps up and he whirls around to see a battered and bruised Lance sitting on his bed. His cape is on the floor and there are numerous holes in the tight black catsuit he wears but he’s smiling and breathing and alive.

Matt chokes on a sob as he gets up from the big armchair and launches himself across the room.

“Lance! You’re alive!” Matt barely keeps himself from jumping onto the bed and smothering Lance in a tight hug. The only thing keeping him back is the wince of pain when Lance is jolted from the motion of the bed.

“Barely but yeah. Data 7 and I managed to make it out of the lab at the last moment. We’re both still pretty banged up but we made it. It took us a while to be able to move though, otherwise I would have been here sooner.” he smiles apologetically up at Matt who’s still crying.

Matt reaches out slowly and pulls Lance into a gentle embrace, pressing his lips to the injured man’s forehead. Lance sighs into the contact glad to be back in Matt’s arms. He’d missed the contact even though he’d only known it once.

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Matt whispers in Lance’s hair.

“Me too.”

Matt lays them both down slowly so as not to jolt any of Lance’s wounds and they lay together on the bed in the quiet, just enjoying the moment.

“Hey Lance?” Lance hums in response, “Don’t ever do that again.”

The shorter man huffs a laugh, “I’ll do my best but I can’t make any promises love.”

Matt looks at him wide-eyed at the term of endearment.

“What? Too soon?”

“No, just surprising. I love you too Lance.” 

They wrap themselves around each other again. Matt runs his fingers through Lance’s hair and the young hero falls asleep easily in Matt’s arms.

Matt thought that Lance could survive anything before the explosion, but now? Now he’s sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write this damn au for MONTHS so I really hope you enjoyed it! Both these shows have a very special place in my heart and I hope I did justice to both of them. As always I am Meghan8awesome on Tumblr and my inbox is always open for screaming (whether I actually post about Voltron or not)
> 
> Anyway, I'll shut up now. I love it when people interact with me so leave a kudos, a comment, even it's just a keysmash, I love hearing what everyone think and I'll have something soft and super fluffy for you guys tomorrow!!!!


End file.
